Me and My Dongsaeng
by Rachigekusa
Summary: CH 3 UP! Changmin terdiam ketika ia melihat namjachingunya Baekhyun, dongsaengnya. Semua member EXO memilih diam melihat pemandangan menegangkan ? ini. Siapakah namjachingu itu? DLDR, no flame please. RnR? Anonymous reader allowed. RnR please?
1. Prolog

**Me and My Brother**

**Cast : TVXQ, EXO-K, EXO-M, Super Junior**

**Genre : Family, friendship, and maybe romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shim Changmin, _namja _berumur 25 tahun yang dikenal juga dengan sebutan Max. Merupakan anggota TVXQ yang memiliki banyak pekerjaan. Tak hanya sebagai penyanyi yang memiliki ciri khas suara tinggi, ia juga bekerja aktor, model, penulis lagu, penari, dan komposer. Banyak dikagumi oleh _yeoja _maupun _namja. _Saat ini, seorang Changmin sedang bersantai di dorm. Yunho, sang leader sedang ada job sehingga hanya dirinya yang ada di dorm ini.

"Hm..enaknya hari ini nonton apa, ya?" gumam Changmin dengan tangan kanan sibuk menggonta-ganti channel televisinya.

Changmin menatap televisinya yang ada di hadapannya dengan malas. Siang ini entah kenapa acara di televisi tidak begitu menarik. Lalu, tangannya berhenti ketika ia melihat di layar televisi menayangkan sebuah acara musik. Changmin tersenyum, untung saja ada acara musik siang ini. Tidak mungkin ia menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya dengan menonton berita atau drama.

'Ah, kudengar tahun ini ada boyband baru. Tapi, aku lupa namanya.' Batin Changmin dengan mata fokus ke televisi.

"_Sekarang, mari kita sambut EXO-K!"_ seru MC yang sedang memandu acara musik tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul 6 _namja_ yang memiliki keperawakan yang bisa dibilang mempesona. Terdengar jelas di telinga Changmin, suara riuh tepuk tangan penonton dalam acara musik tersebut menyambut para anggota boyband baru itu.

"Oh, EXO..boyband yang dikatakan Yunho-_hyung _padaku seminggu yang lalu." Kata Changmin yang sekarang sibuk mengambil cemilan yang ada di meja sampingnya tanpa melihat ke arah televisi.

Dan sekarang, boyband yang bernama EXO-K itu sedang menyanyikan lagu yang berjudul History. Changmin yang sibuk memakan camilannya cukup menikmati penampilan 6 _namja_ yang ada di dalam televisi itu. Lalu, ia agak heran ketika melihat salah seorang dari anggota boyband tersebut.

'_Namja _itu..kenapa mirip dengan..ah, tidak mungkin. Dia kan tak begitu tertarik dengan dunia menyanyi.' Batin Changmin, ia memfokuskan matanya menatap salah seorang anggota EXO-K.

Tak lama kemudian, tepuk tangan riuh dari penonton terdengar. Menandakan penampilan EXO-K telah usai dan mereka tampaknya puas dengan hiburan yang diberikan oleh boyband pendatang baru itu. Changmin masih memperhatikan penampilan _namja _itu.

"_Nah, saatnya para member EXO-K memperkenalkan diri!"_ seru MC dengan senyum sumringah. _"Dimulai dari sang leader, ya~"_

Terlihat, sang MC memberikan micnya kepada salah satu anggota EXO-K yang memiliki wajah seperti..Siwon? Melihat sang leader EXO-K, Changmin hanya ber-oh ria karena ia telah mengenalnya. Kim Joon-myung atau yang lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Suho, pernah tampil di video klip TVXQ yang berjudul HaHaHa Song sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Wah, dia sekarang lebih mirip Siwon-_hyung!_ Pantas saja julukannya Siwon kedua." Kata Changmin sembari terkekeh melihat Suho yang sedang memperkenalkan diri.

Setelah sang leader EXO-K yang bernama Suho memperkenalkan diri, mata Changmin menatap layar televisi dengan serius ketika salah seorang _namja _bertampang manis sedang menyiapkan dirinya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

'Sungguh..aku penasaran apakah ini dia atau bukan. Kalau iya..aku tak menyangka dia mau terjun ke dunia hiburan.' Batin Changmin sembari memperhatikan _namja _ itu dengan seksama.

_Namja_ yang diperhatikan oleh Changmin tersenyum manis membuat para penonton yang ada disana menjerit histeris karenanya. Tak hanya senyum manisnya, wajahnya memang menyegarkan sepasang mata yang melihat dan tak lupa, ia makin mempesona dengan mata besar miliknya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo! ..."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_MWO_? Dia benar-benar _dongsaeng_ku!" seru Changmin dengan keras, dengan mata melebar ketika mendengar nama _namja _yang ia perhatikan di televisi itu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Ini hanya prolog saja. Karena saya sedang ketagihan dengan yang namanya EXO, maka saya buat fic ini dengan mengabaikan fic Seven Deadly Sins yang seharusnya bisa update tapi otak saya macet.*alasan* Untuk yang menunggu lanjutan Seven Deadly Sins, mungkin bisa bersabar kalau otak saya udah gak macet lagi. D: So, kalau mau cerita ini dilanjutkan mohon review~ Don't like don't read and no flame please~


	2. Chapter 1

**Me and My Dongsaeng  
**

**Cast : TVXQ, EXO-K**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur tidak jelas**

**Genre : Family, friendship, and maybe romance**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini, para member EXO-K sedang beristirahat setelah mereka tampil di sebuah acara musik. Diantara mereka, terlihat seorang _namja _ yang memiliki wajah yang terbilang manis sedang memainkan handphonenya sembari tersenyum lebar. Suho, sang leader EXO-K yang mendapat julukan The Second Choi Siwon memandang salah satu membernya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Lalu, Suho duduk disebelah _namja_ itu dan menepuk pelan salah satu pundaknya.

"Hei, keliahatannya kau hari ini sangat senang sekali." Kata Suho sambil tersenyum kepada _namja_ yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu.

Yang ditepuk pundaknya menoleh ke arah Suho dengan wajah masih terpasang senyum lebar. Kelihatan sekali ia sedang senang hari ini.

"Hari ini, aku akan menemui _hyung_ku." Ujarnya dengan nada sumringah. "Sudah lama aku tak bertemu dengannya, Suho-_hyung_!"

Suho tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku salah satu _dongsaeng_nya itu. Melihat wajahnya yang terlihat senang dengan mata besar khasnya berbinar, ia juga turut senang melihatnya. Ia mengerti sekali rasa seseorang yang sudah lama tak bertemu _hyung_nya dan akhirnya bisa kesampaian juga.

"_H_yungmu yang_ magnae_ dari TVXQ itu, kan?" tanya Suho sambil tersenyum. "Wajah kalian berdua memang lumayan mirip." Lanjut Suho sembari terkekeh.

Sang muda pun ikut terkekeh, lalu memasukkan kembali handphonenya ke dalam salah satu saku celana hitamnya. Lalu, segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil topi hitam berlambang EXO.

"Begitulah, Suho-_hyung._ Karena dia sering sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, kami jarang bertemu juga berkomunikasi." Kata _namja _itu lalu memakai topi hitamnya sambil menyengir.

Suho tersenyum kecil, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi. Untung saja job EXO-K hari ini tidak terlalu banyak. Jadi, waktu mereka yang tersisa bisa dipakai untuk istirahat dan mungkin latihan kecil untuk persiapan manggung besok.

"Jadi, sekarang kau akan langsung kesana, kan?" tanya Suho lagi dengan mata menerawang ke atas.

_Namja _ yang memiliki mata besar itu mengangguk.

"Aku tak sengaja menghubungi Changmin-_hyung_ lebih dulu agar menjadi kejutan~" jawabnya dengan nada iseng dan melakukan _twisting tongue_ khasnya.

Suho yang melihat tingkah genit khas _namja _itu hanya sweatdrop. Sedangkan yang melakukan _twisting tongue _hanya menyengir melihat kelakuan leadernya itu dan mengambil tasnya yang ada di kursi. Lalu, ada seorang _namja _yang tubuhnya cukup tinggi menghampiri temannya yang sebaya dengannya.

"Kau akan berangkat sekarang?" tanya _namja _ yang tubuhnya cukup tinggi itu.

"Ya, Chanyeol. Aku akan berangkat sekarang ke dorm Changmin-_hyung._ Kudengar, siang ini dia tidak ada job." Jawab _namja_ yang memiliki mata besar iru dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol, namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Lalu, apa kau akan menginap disana?" tanya seorang _namja _ yang bernama Sehun, sang magnae di EXO-K.

"Ya, dan aku akan kembali ke dorm besok siang. Karena kita masih ada job, Sehun-_ah._" Jawab sang masternya _twisting tongue _lalu menepuk pelan pundak Sehun. "Jangan kangen aku, ya?" godanya dengan nada narsis.

"Enak saja, kita kan sering bertemu, _hyung_!" jawab Sehun dengan muka agak cemberut karena tingkah salah satu _hyung_nya kelewat narsis.

"Hahaha, siapa tahu saja kau kangen padaku~" katanya dengan nada narsis lagi. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Bye semua~" lanjut _namja_ itu sambil melambaikan tangan ala Miss Universe membuat para member EXO-K_ sweatdrop _dan melenggang pergi keluar dari ruang istirahat_._

"Hh..pasti rasanya senang sekali bertemu dengan saudara sendiri." Gumam seorang_ namja _yang sedang duduk dan menatap layar handphonenya. "Kapan kita akan bertemu, Teukkie-_hyung_?"

XxX

Jung Yunho, sang leader TVXQ yang lebih dikenal dengan sebutan U-Know tengah memarkir mobilnya. _Namja _ yang memiliki wajah tampan itu telah menyelesaikan jobnya dan akan segera masuk ke dalam dorm yang sekarang hanya ditempati oleh dirinya dan Changmin.

'Akhirnya selesai juga.' Batin Yunho sembari menghela nafas panjang menandakan ia cukup lelah siang ini.

Tengah melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju dormnya, ia melihat seorang _namja _yang memakai topi hitam dan membawa tas sedang berada tepat di depan pintu dorm TVXQ. Yunho mengerutkan alisnya, heran melihat _namja _yang diam saja di depan pintu lalu segera menghampirinya.

"Minnie-_ah, _kenapa kau diam saja disini?" tanya Yunho dengan menepuk pundak _namja_ itu membuat yang ditepuk menatapnya dengan bingung.

"A-aku.."

"Kau ini bukannya istirahat malah keluyuran." kata Yunho tanpa mempedulikan kelanjutan kata _namja_ itu dan menarik tangannya. "Ayo kita masuk."

Sedangkan yang ditarik tangannya hanya diam, bingung ingin mengatakan kalau dirinya itu bukan Changmin. Rasanya juga susah melepaskan genggaman Yunho yang tangannya lebih kuat daripada dirinya itu. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Yunho membawanya masuk ke dalam dorm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pu..Minnie-ah, kenapa kau bisa disitu?" tanya Yunho yang terkejut melihat Changmin sedang bersantai menonton televisi.

Changmin menatap Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya dan kedua manik coklat tua miliknya terbelalak melihat _namja_ yang digandeng oleh sang leader TVXQ. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum lebar melihat _hyung_nya yang sepertinya kaget melihat kedatangannya.

"K-kau..kenapa bisa ada disini, hah?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja kembali dari kegiatan bengongnya dengan menunjuk_ namja_ yang menyengir itu.

"Minnie-_hyung_!" seru _namja_ lalu melepas genggaman Yunho yang hanya bengong melihatnya dan berlari menuju Changmin dengan background bunga-bunga bermekaran(?). Lalu, dengan erat ia memeluk tubuh Changmin yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"H-Hei, jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, SHIM BAEKHYUN?" seru Changmin frustasi ketika sang _dongsaeng_nya itu memeluknya.

XxX

"Mwo? Kau adiknya Minnie-_ah_?" tanya Yunho dengan nada kaget kepada Shim Baekhyun, yang ternyata adalah adik laki-laki Shim Changmin.

Baekhyun, yang merupakan member EXO-K mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis kepada Yunho. Sedangkan kakaknya, Changmin, hanya menggelengkan kepala. Bingung kenapa adiknya yang memiliki kemiripan pada wajah dan suara itu bisa ada di dorm TVXQ.

"Jadi, kenapa kau kesini? Bukankah kau baru saja tampil di sebuah acara musik?" tanya Changmin dengan nada seperti mengintrogerasi tersangka.

"Memangnya tak boleh bertemu denganmu, _hyung?_ Aku kan kangen Minnie-_hyung~" _kata Baekhyun dengan nada manja dan memeluk Changmin (lagi).

"Lepaskan aku! Kau sudah memelukku tadi.." kata Changmin dengan nada agak kesal karena tingkah laku adiknya.

Yunho tertawa kecil melihat kakak beradik yang ada didepannya. Ia melihat Baekhyun dengan sesama. Wajar saja ia tadi salah mengenalinya karena wajah Baekhyun hampir mirip dengan Changmin. Tak hanya itu, suara yang dimiliki _namja _itu juga hampir sama. Yang berbeda, hanya tinggi badan Baekhyun saja yang lebih pendek beberapa senti dari Changmin.

'Manis juga..' batin Yunho dengan mata fokus melihat wajah manis Baekhyun dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi sang leader.

BLETAK

Changmin menjitak kepala Yunho dengan agak keras. Baekhyun yang melihatnya agak kaget, sedangkan Yunho sang korban jitakan Changmin meringis kesakitan ketika jitakan Changmin mengenai kepalanya.

"Jangan menatap _dongsaeng_ku dengan tatapan mesum, Yunho-_hyung_!" seru Changmin dengan mendeathglare leader TVXQ itu.

"Aku tidak mesum, kok! Kau yang mesum, menyimpan video sesat di laptopmu!" balas Yunho tak kalah sengitnya kepada Changmin.

Baekhyun bingung mendengarkan kata-kata Yunho, lalu menatap Changmin dengan pandangan penasaran.

"_Hyung_, video sesat apa yang kau simpan di laptopmu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada polosnya.

"Bukan video sesat, tapi video konser TVXQ yang dulu-dulu kok." Jawab Changmin dengan penuh dusta. Jelas-jelas yang dimaksud Yunho adalah koleksi video pornonya.

"Jangan bohong padaku, Minnie-_ah._" Kata Yunho dengan nada agak kesal karena Changmin berbohong pada Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak.."

"Sudah, jangan bertengkar." Potong Baekhyun yang tak tahan dengan kondisi perdebatan Yunho versus Changmin itu. "Daripada bertengkar, kita makan saja, _hyung_~" lanjut Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

Sensor Changmin seketika on, lalu dengan semangat ia menuju sang kekasih tercinta yang bernama kulkas untuk mencari makanan diikuti Baekhyun. Yunho hanya sweatdrop ketika Shim bersaudara tengah asik mengubek-ubek isi kulkas.

'Kakak adik sama saja..' batin Yunho sambil sweatdrop.

"_Hyung_, kita makan _bacon_ panggang saja~" kata Baekhyun dengan nada riang ketika mengucapkan makanan kesukaannya.

"Oke, tapi disini tidak ada.." kata Changmin sang _hyung_ dengan nada kecewa.

"Kita beli saja." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. "Tapi, aku lupa bawa dompet, _hyung..._"

Changmin menghela nafas.

"Hh..aku ada saja uang tapi malas mengambilnya di ATM." Kata Changmin dengan nada pelan membuat Baekhyun kecewa.

Yunho yang mendengarkan percakapan antara Changmin sang kakak dan Baekhyun sang adik merasakan firasat tidak enak. Entah kenapa, otaknya mengatakan untuk segera pergi dari dorm sekarang juga. Lalu, saat ia akan melangkah pergi, kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Changmin dan Baekhyun yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Yunho-_hyung~_" panggil Shim bersaudara dengan nada memelas kepada Yunho yang sekarang berkeringat dingin.

Yunho terdiam, lalu menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Ia segera mengambil dompetnya yang ada di saku celananya sambil tersenyum maksa kepada Changmin dan Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita makan di restaurant..aku yang akan traktir." kata Yunho dengan nada gak rela, tapi di telinga seorang pemakan segalanya, Changmin dan pecinta _bacon, _Baekhyun itu seperti suara yang merdu.

Ah, kasihan sekali nasibmu Jung Yunho...

XxX

Yunho hanya meratapi dompetnya dengan tatapan miris karena uangnya telah terpakai cukup banyak untuk mentraktir Changmin dan Baekhyun yang sekarang tengah asyik menyantap _bacon_ panggang di sebuah restaurant yang tak jauh dari dorm TVXQ.

'Uangku..' batin Yunho yang dalam hatinya menangisi isi dompetnya.

"Ini enak sekali, _hyung_~" kata Baekhyun dengan nada sumringah, lalu memasukkan kembali sepotong _bacon_ panggang ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apalagi kalau gratis, lebih terasa enaknya~" kata Changmin yang tengah sibuk memanjakan isi perutnya membuat Yunho semakin galau mendengarnya.

"_Hyung_, aku akan menginap di dormmu dan pulang besok siang." Kata Baekhyun setelah meminum _ice tea_nya. "Setelah makan kita beli_ bacon_ saja untuk sarapan besok~"

Perkataan yang terlontar dari pemilik The Little Changmin membuat Yunho menatapa Baekhyun dengan muka horror sedangkan Changmin menatap adiknya dengan mata berbinar-binar, membayangkan sarapan lezat besok akan masuk ke dalam perutnya.

"Kau akan menginap di dorm?" tanya Yunho dengan nada frustasi, karena nasibnya belum berakhir juga.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan memegang kedua tangan besar milik sang leader TVXQ.

"Ya dan aku meminta bantuan Yunho-_hyung_ untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk sarapan besok." Kata Baekhyun dengan background cahaya berkilauan. Maklum, lambang EXO yang ia dapat adalah cahaya.

"Yunho-_hyung_, boleh ya~?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan penuh harap kepada Jung Yunho dan menaikkan intensitas cahaya yang dimilikinya(?).

"A-aku.."

"Tenang, Baekhyun-_ah_. Ia pasti mau membelikan bahan makanan untuk sarapan besok." Potong Changmin dengan senyum _evil_nya dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun.

Muka Yunho semakin memucat mendengar kata-kata sembarangan yang terlontar dari mulut Changmin. Dan sepertinya hari ini Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak kepada seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Balasan review :

Zae-Hime : Sayang sekali saya tidak memunculkan Kris di chapter ini. Mianhae, tapi di chapter kedepannya Kris pasti muncul. Adiknya Changmin itu Baekhyun. Gomawo sudah review~ ^^

Chidorasen : Ini sudah dilanjutkan, gomawo sudah baca. XD

Cassiexotics : Ini sudah update chapter satunya, tapi saya jadikan Baekhyun adik Changmin dan bukan Sehun. Thanks sudah review~ :D

**Alasan saya menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai adik Changmin karena muka mereka hampir mirip, juga suara mereka sama-sama tipe tinggi. XD Juga sama-sama mesumnya..*digaplok Changmin dan Baekhyun* Dan untuk chapter depan, saya akan memunculkan Super Junior karena salah satu member EXO ada yang menjadi adik Leeteuk. OwO Akhir kata, review please? :D**

Cast untuk chapter depan : TVXQ, EXO-K, Super Junior. Untuk EXO-M, masih di chapter yang lain. Mianhae kalau nanti EXO-M munculnya bakal lama. (_ _)


	3. Chapter 2

**Me and My Dongsaeng**

**Cast : TVXQ, EXO-K, Super Junior**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur tidak jelas**

**Genre : Family, friendship, and maybe romance**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho hanya terdiam lemas ketika ia, Changmin, dan Baekhyun telah sampai di dorm TVXQ setelah mentraktir Shim bersaudara makan dan membeli bahan untuk sarapan besok. Dua _namja _yang lebih muda darinya itu sekarang tengah asyik memasukkan belanjaan mereka ke dalam kulkas. Sedangkan dirinya duduk di sofa, menenangkan pikirannya karena pusing keuangannya menipis hanya karena makanan bernama _bacon._ Sungguh, mengurus seorang Shim Changmin cukup membuatnya pusing apalagi bertambah satu, Shim Baekhyun.

'Uangku..' tangis Yunho dalam hati, miris karena krisis keuangan baru saja melanda dirinya.

Baekhyun yang keluar dari dapur langsung menghampiri Yunho yang sedang galau dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Tentu saja _main vocalist _ini dalam keadaan senang karena mendapat makanan gratis. Dia mengambil sikap duduk disamping leader TVXQ yang memilik bibir berbentuk hati itu.

"Yunho-_hyung_, _Gomawo_ untuk hari ini. _Mianhae, _kita baru saja bertemu aku sudah membuatmu repot." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada sopan kepada Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum menanggapi perkataan member EXO-K itu. Jika Baekhyun orang yang peka, ia mungkin bisa menebak senyum Yunho itu maksa banget.

"Tidak apa-apa, Baekki-_ah._" Balas Yunho sembari memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam sakunya dengan perasaan galau karena terlihat aura hitam keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Baekki-_ah_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memiringkan kepalanya, menandakan ia bingung karena baru kali ini ia dipanggil seperti itu.

Yunho terkekeh melihat Baekhyun kelihatan bingung. "Yah, karena nama panggilanmu terlalu kepanjangan, jadi kusingkat saja." Jawab Yunho sembari mengelus surai rambut coklat tua milik Baekhyun.

"Oh, begitu.." kata Baekhyun dengan agak malu-malu ketika tangan besar milik Yunho mengelus lembut rambutnya.

'_Kyeopta~'_ batin Yunho yang melihat tingkah seorang Shim Baekhyun didepannya dan merentangkan kedua tangannya hendak memeluk _namja_ muda itu.

"E-eh?"

BLETAK

Sebuah jitakan dengan sukses kembali mengenai Yunho yang belum merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Ia meringis kesakitan, sedangkan Baekhyun yang melihatnya terpana karena _hyung_nya yang menjadi tersangka penjitakan kepala Jung Yunho ini.

"JUNG YUNHO, JANGAN SENTUH ADIKKU!" teriak Changmin lalu memeluk Baekhyun dan menjauhkannya dari Yunho.

"U-ukh, kenapa kau jahat sekali padaku, Minnie-_ah_?" tanya Yunho dengan nada menahan sakit.

"Karena kau mesum, kau tak boleh memeluk Hyunnie-_ah_!" jawab Changmin sengit.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa, lalu ia memegang lengan Changmin yang memeluk tubuhnya yang ramping itu.

"Umh, Minnie-_hyung_ kalau cemburu sama pacar seperti ini, ya~" kata Baekhyun dengan nada iseng dan santai.

Mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari Baekhyun, Changmin melotot sedangkan Yunho yang dari tadi mengelus kepalanya menatap heran kepada Baekhyun.

"Lho, kalian berdua kenapa diam? Memang kalian sudah pacaran, kan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Magnae TVXQ menatap adiknya dengan tatapan hei-aku-ini-tidak-pacaran-dengannya. Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Changmin sweatdrop dan membalasnya dengan tatapan lho-tapi-kan-Minnie-_hyung_-suka-sama-Yunho-_hyung. _Changmin membalas tatapan _dongsaeng_nya dengan arti sudah-kukatakan-aku-tidak-pacaran-dengan-dia dan Baekhyun menjawabnya dengan tatapan ya-ampun-_hyung_-nasibmu-malang-sekali. Lalu, jitakan kecil mengenai kepala seorang Shim Baekhyun membuat Yunho heran melihat tingkah Shim bersaudara itu.

"Aw, sakit _hyung_!" rintih Baekhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Dasar, sikap blak-blakanmu masih belum berubah, Shim Baekhyun." Kata Changmin sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Hei, kalian berdua ini kenapa? Melihat kalian berpelukan tadi seperti adegan Titanic." Kata Yunho dengan nada heran.

"Enak saja." Balas Changmin dan Baekhyun yang entah kenapa bisa bersamaan membuat Yunho sweatdrop.

"Hh, sudahlah..Baekki-_ah_, umurmu masih belasan tahun, ya?" tanya Yunho dengan maksud mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Changmin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan dari Yunho, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menyengir saja sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Memang ada yang salah dengan pertanyaannya?

"Ahahaha, lucu sekali~" kata Changmin di sela-sela tertawanya.

"Apanya yang lucu, Minnie-_ah_? Ini pertanyaan umum." Kata Yunho sembari memutarkan matanya dengan malas.

"Ngh, Yunho-_hyung_..umurku sebenarnya tahun ini mau 21 tahun.." jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Yunho hanya bengong saja.

XxX

Di tempat lain, dorm Super Junior..

"Teukkie-_hyung_, kau sudah lama tak bertemu dengan adikmu. Tidak kau hubungi dia?" tanya seorang_ namja _yang merupakan _magnae_ Super Junior, Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk, yang merupakan leader yang mempunyai julukan _Angel Without Wings _ini menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Dia baru saja menghubungiku, Kyu." Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyumnya. "Aku heran kenapa dia bisa dekat denganmu." Lanjut Leeteuk dengan agak ragu, takut kalau _dongsaeng_nya yang ternyata dekat dengan Kyuhyun bisa tertular _evil_nya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas mendengar perkataan leadernya itu.

"Kami sering bertemu, dan dia tak akan sepertiku kok, _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun yang membuat Leeteuk sweatdrop karena _Evil Magnae_ itu sepertinya bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kalau ingin bertemu dengannya, kenapa tidak besok siang saat EXO-K tampil, _hyung_? Kebetulan jadwal kita siang besok kosong." Lanjut Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Leeteuk, matanya fokus ke layar PSPnya.

Leeteuk berpikir, benar juga yang dikatakan Kyuhyun. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu _dongsaeng_nya karena dia sibuk berkarir dengan Super Junior dan yang membuatnya cukup kaget sekarang,_ dongsaengnya_ itu telah berkembang pesat sejak bergabung dengan boyband baru yang satu management dengan mereka, EXO-K.

"Besok..mungkin bisa." Gumam sang leader sambil tersenyum.

XxX

Pagi yang cerah di Korea. Baekhynun yang rajin bangun pagi saat ini membuat sarapan untuk dirinya, Changmin, dan Yunho. Dengan lihainya, _main vocalist_ EXO-K ini menaruh telur mata sapi dan _bacon_ ke atas roti tawar yang sudah ia panggang. Lalu, tak lama ia melihat Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Pagi, _hyung_~" sapa Baekhyun ramah dan tersenyum manis kepada sang leader TVXQ itu.

Yunho menanggapinya dengan membalas senyuman Baekhyun dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Lalu, menatap Baekhyun dengan seksama, sedangkan yang sedang ditatapinya masih sibuk melakukan kegiatan memasaknya.

'Baekki-_ah_ memang lumayan mirip dengan Minnie-_ah._' Batin Yunho sambil tersenyum kecil. 'Bedanya, kalau Baekki-_ah _tersenyum, entah kenapa ada kilau cahaya dan bunga-bunga bermekaran sebagai backgroundnya.' Lanjut Yunho, lalu mata musangnya menatap Changmin yang baru saja bangun tidur dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hoam, akhirnya..sarapan~" kata Changmin dengan nada bahagia, langsung menyantap sarapannya membuat Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan _hyung_nya.

'Kalau Minnie-_ah, _kalau tersenyum backgroudnya sama seperti adiknya. Sayang, saat ia mengeluarkan sisi _evil_nya, berubah jadi bunga bangkai.' Lanjut Yunho sambil sweatdrop lihat kelakuan makannya Changmin.

"Yunho-_hyung_, kau tidak suka sarapan buatanku?" tanya Baekhyun yang memutus kegiatan batinnya Yunho. Yunho menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak, Baekki-_ah._ Aku tadi hanya melamun saja, kok." Kata _namja_ yang dikenal dengan U-Know itu lalu mulai menyantap sarapannya.

"Oh, begitu.." kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil dan mulai menyantap sarapan buatan sendirinya itu. 'Bukan menatap Minnie-_hyung, _ya?' batin Baekhyun agak kecewa.

"Seperti biasanya, masakanmu enak." Kata Changmin yang ternyata sudah selesai makan kepada Baekhyun. "Lalu, kau ada job hari ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil menyantap roti tawar panggangnya.

"Ya, dan kami akan manggung di Music Bank." Jawab Baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memakan sarapannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kesana karena aku ingin lihat kau tampil." Kata Changmin yang saat ini sedang meneguk air putih membuat Yunho menatapnya dengan heran.

"Minnie-_ah_, bukankah kau ada jadwal pemotretan? Biar aku saja yang mengantarkan Baekki-_ah_ kesana." Kata Yunho dengan nada santai.

"Tidak, aku sudah meng_cancel_ pemotretan itu dan diganti besok." Ucap Changmin membuat Yunho menatap dirinya dengan muka horror, lalu namja yang tinggi itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Hyunnie-_ah, _kau siap-siap dulu karena aku mau ganti baju." Lanjut Changmin yang langsung menuju kamarnya.

Yunho yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil, lalu ia menuju cermin dan mengeluarkan _eyeliner_ dari sakunya.

"Baekki-_ah, _kau memakai _eyeliner_?" tanya Yunho sembari mengerutkan keningnya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang asyik memakai _eyeliner_.

"Karena aku sebenarnya memiliki mata paling kecil di EXO-K. Supaya seimbang, aku memakainya dan Sehun-_ah_ mengatakan, aku memiliki efek make-up terbaik di EXO." Kata Baekhyun sambil menyengir.

"Hm, apa di EXO ada yang kakaknya seorang idola juga?" tanya Yunho sambil menatap Baekhyun yang telah selesai memakai _eyeliner._

"Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada bingung, belum menangkap maksud perkataan Yunho.

"Maksudku, seperti kau dan Changmin. Changmin menjadi idola sebelum kau adalah kakakmu. Nah, apa di EXO ada yang mempunyai saudara seorang idola?" tanya Yunho lagi dengan nada pelan-pelan agar Baekhyun mengerti.

"Oh, ada kok, _hyung_!" jawab Baekhyun dengan semangat. "Itu, Leeteuk-_hyung_ punya _dongsaeng_ di EXO." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Yunho agak kaget mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Di baru tahu kalau Leeteuk, sang leader dari Super Junior mempunyai _dongsaeng_ di EXO.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa_ dongsaeng_nya?" tanya Yunho dengan nada penasaran.

"Itu, si.."

Sebelum Baekhyun menyebutkan namanya, lengannya telah ditarik dengan kuat oleh seseorang membuat _namja _ penyuka buah Strawberry ini merintih kesakitan.

"Hyunnie-_ah_, kau sudah siap, kan? Ayo kita berangkat." Kata Changmin yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian dan langsung menyeret Baekhyun tanpa ampun dan meraih kunci mobil.

"E-eh, pelan-pelan, _hyung_!" rintih Baekhyun.

Yunho yang melihat Shim bersaudara telah menjauh darinya dan mulai memasuki mobil hanya diam saja. Ah, kalau soal siapa _dongsaeng_nya Leeteuk dia mungkin bisa menanyakan pada leader Super Junior itu kalau dia ingat.

XxX

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, semua~" sapa Baekhyun yang berlari ke arah boybandnya, EXO-K, yang tengah bersiap di belakang panggung.

"Ah, akhirnya _hyung_ sudah datang." Kata Sehun menatap Baekhyun, lalu matanya terbelalak melihat seorang Shim Changmin ternyata ada dihadapannya. Tak hanya dirinya, anggota lain EXO-K juga begitu dan mereka membungkuk kepada Changmin.

"Ah, tak perlu segitunya kepadaku.." kata Changmin sembari tersenyum kecil melihat mereka membungkuk kepada dirinya. "Aku kesini ingin melihat kalian tampil secara langsung dan jadi ini yang namanya Sehun..yang sering mandi bersama Hyunnie-_ah._" Lanjutnya sambil terkekeh.

Sehun sweatdrop dan mukanya menjadi horror. Dia melirik tajam kepada Baekhyun yang menyengir saja sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Yah, si Baehkhyun ini merupakan orang yang blak-blakan, ngomong pun gak dipikir.

"_Mianhae_, Sehunnie~" kata Baekhyun dengan wajah imutnya tanpa berdosa membuat Sehun menggerutu gak jelas.

"Suho-_ah_, bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lama sekali kita tak bertemu." Ucap Changmin kepada Suho.

"Baik, Changmin-_hyung_. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Balas Suho dengan nada yang sopan, karena Changmin adalah seniornya.

"Eh? Minnie-_hyung_ kenal sama Suho_-hyung_?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada agak kaget karena sang _hyung_ telah mengenal leadernya.

Changmin mengangguk.

"Begitulah. Sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, dia pernah tampi di salah satu video clip TVXQ." Jawab Changmin.

"Sebentar lagi, EXO-K akan tampil!" seru salah satu kru yang memakai baju serba hitam kepada para anggota EXO-K.

"Oh, baiklah..kami akan siap-siap dulu, _hyung~"_ kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis, lalu menarik tangan Changmin dan mencium singkat pipi magnae TVXQ itu.

"E-eh?" Changmin agak kaget dan mukanya sedikit memerah ketika Baekhyun mencium pipinya meski hanya sekilas.

"Hati-hati, _namjachingu_mu yang ada di China bisa cemburu melihat ini." Kata Chanyeol sembari tertawa tidak jelas.

Semua orang yang ada disitu sweatdrop. Baekhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya, agak kesal dengan perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Sedangkan mata Changmin melebar mendengar kalimat _namjachingu_ yang dilontarkan oleh _main rapper_ itu. Hah, _dongsaeng_ yang beda 4 tahun darinya itu sudah punya kekasih?

"Apa masalah kalau aku menciumnya, Chanyeol? Dia kan _hyung_ku!" seru Baekhyun dengan masih kesal karena Chanyeol masih saja tertawa tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah, Baekhyun-_hyung. _Chanyeol_-hyung_ hanya bercanda." Kata D.O sambil tersenyum lembut dan menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun.

"Hh, ya sudah. Aku tampil dulu, _hyung~_" kata Baekhyun yang moodnya sudah membaik dan melenggangkan kakinya menuju ke panggung untuk tampil bersama EXO-K.

Changmin hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu ia duduk di sebuah kursi dan mulai menikmati penampilan boyband baru itu. Tak lama, ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pelan pundaknya dari belakang.

"Sia..ah, Teukkie-_hyung_?" ucap Changmin kaget melihat orang yang menepuknya adalah Leeteuk, _Angel Without Wings_ dari Super Junior. "Kau ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Aku juga mau menanyakan hal itu padamu, Minnie-_ah._" kata Leeteuk sembari tersenyum, lalu mengambil kursi dan duduk disamping Changmin.

"Ngh..aku mau melihat penampilan _dongsaeng_ku." Balas Changmin yang menunjuk EXO-K yang masih ada di panggung.

"Hah? Aku juga mau melihat penampilan _dongsaeng_ku juga, Minnie-_ah._" ucap Leeteuk yang agak kaget karena tujuannya sama dengan Changmin.

Leader Super Junior dan magnae TVXQ itu sama-sama terdiam karena sibuk berkutat dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Mungkin masih tak menyangka kedua orang ini mempunyai _dongsaeng_ yang sepertinya satu grup. Tanpa mereka sadari, EXO-K telah selesai dan Baekhyun menghampiri Changmin denhan sumringah.

"_Hyung_, penampilanku bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun sambil tersenyum, lalu matanya terbelalak melihat Leeteuk dan ia langsung membungkukkan badannya kepadanya.

"Yah, lumayan.." jawab Changmin sembari memutarkan matanya dengan malas. Yah,_ dongsaeng_nya memang sopan terhadap seniornya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Baekhyun-_ah_.." kata Leeteuk dengan nada halus dan diiringi dengan senyum malaikatnya. "Jadi, ini adikmu, Minnie-_ah_?" tanyanya kepada Changmin, sedangkan yang ditanyai mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi, _dongsaeng_mu yang mana, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin dengan nada penasaran.

"Dia.."

"Teukkie-_hyung_?"

Leeteuk menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memanggilnya. Sambil tersenyum, ia merangkul pundak _namja_ yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Yang dirangkul menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Changmin terdiam melihatnya, tak menyangka _namja_ pendek itu adalah saudaranya Leeteuk. Baekhyun selaku _dongsaeng_nya Changmin tersenyum senang melihat salah satu temannya akhirnya bertemu dengan_ hyung_nya.

"Minnie-_ah_, Suho-_ah_ ini adalah adikku.." kata Leeteuk sambil mempertahankan senyumnya.

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Balasan review

Gaemwon407 : Wah, gomawo udah review. XD Saya dengan senang hati mau memberitahu lebih lanjut tentang EXO lewat fic ini meskipun mungkin kebanyakan tentang Baekhyun.*plak* Tapi, anggota lain akan saya cantumkan faktanya dan semoga Anda bisa jadi Exotic~ OwO

Alrzanti : Adiknya Leeteuk bisa dilihat disini. Romance saya akan munculkan sesuai dengan perkembangan cerita fic ini. =w=a EXO-M bakal ada karena disini dicantumkan hintsnya dan cari saja sendiri, ya.*plak* Gomawo udah review! XD

Zae-hime : Kris bakal ada kok. :D SNSD? Akan saya lihat dulu dengan perkembangannya cerita ini. Gomawo udah review~ ^^

Winterheenim : Bisa dilihat di chapter ini.

Park YUIrin : Ini fic lucu, ya? Gak garing? Tapi, baguslah kalau ini bisa membuat Anda ngakak. =w=;a Ya, dulu saya disable anymous review karena saya dulu diflame oleh banyak anymous review di fandom Hetalia. Tapi karena ada yang mau review fic ini tapi gak punya akun ffn, saya buka aja deh. =w=~ Penderitaan Yunho ada kok di chapter ini. XDa Gomawo udah review~ ^^

**Mianhae kalau di fic ini untuk pairnya nanti tidak sesuai dengan keinginan reviewer.*bows* Kalau tidak suka fic ini karena ada pair yang tidak disukai (untuk chapter depan mungkin kebongkar pairnya apa saja), jangan diflame karena saya sudah mencantumkan DLDR di summary fic ini. Review please and see you in next chapter, chingu~ OwO**

Chapter 3

"_Jadi, siapa namjachingumu, Hyunnie-ah?"_

Cast untuk chapter depan : TVXQ, EXO-K, EXO-M, Super Junior.


	4. Chapter 3

**Me and My Dongsaeng**

**Cast : TVXQ, EXO-K, EXO-M, Super Junior**

**Warning : OOC, typo, alur tidak jelas**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God.**

**Genre : Family, friendship, and maybe romance**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tak menyangka Suho-ah adalah adikmu, Leeteuk-hyung.." kata Changmin yang masih shock, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang senyum saja.

"Begitulah, Minnie-ah." ucap Leeteuk dengan senyum khas malaikatnya. "Tapi, Suho ini adik angkatku."

"Mwo? Begitu.." ucap Changmin dengan nada kaget.

Suho hanya tersenyum saja melihat seniornya, lalu ia menepuk pundak salah satu membernya yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun. Yang ditepuk hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, bingung.

"Baekki-ah, ayo kita bersiap-siap untuk interview nanti." Kata Suho sambil tersenyum, tak heran ia bisa saja dikatakan mirip Leeteuk karena sifatnya ini.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan membalas senyum kepada leader EXO-K itu. Lalu, Suho berlalu meninggalkannya, begitu juga dengan Leeteuk yang masih ingin berbincang dengannya. Sekarang hanya tinggal Changmin dan Baekhyun, dua bersaudara yang sama-sama evilnya.

"Ne, hyung..setelah ini, aku ada interview." Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum dengan menatap hyungnya yang merupakan magnae TVXQ itu.

"Baguslah, sepertinya EXO akan sukses." Balas Changmin sambil tersenyum kecil, mengelus surai rambut coklat milik sang muda. "Oh, ya..aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Lanjut Changmin dengan nada serius.

"Waeyo, Minnie-hyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan memiringkan kepalanya, bingung ketika Changmin mengubah nada berbicaranya.

"Kata temanmu yang berbadan tinggi tadi, kau mempunyai _namjachingu_." Kata Changmin sambil menatap tajam _dongsaeng_nya itu.

Baekhyun agak tersentak mendengar perkataan Changmin. Memang saat sebelum ia manggung dan mencium pipi Changmin, Chanyeol, nama _namja_ yang memiliki badan tinggi-menyinggung soal _namjachingu_nya. Perlahan, Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jadi, siapa namjachingumu, Hyunnie-ah?" tanya Changmin dengan mata manik kelamnya masih menatap tajam pada Baekhyun.

"D-Dia.."

Baekhyun merasa gelisah, manik matanya mengarah ke kiri. Kalau ia mengatakan siapa kekasihnya, yang dia takutkan Changmin akan marah. Maklum, Changmin cukup proctective kepadanya. Yah, meski Changmin agak cuek dengannya.

"Jawab aku, Shim Baekhyun!" seru sang _hyung_ dengan nada tegas, tak sabar menunggu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut sang _dongsaeng_.

Baekhyun yang pikirannya agak melayang pun kaget.

"Y-Ya, pokoknya hyung bisa menemuinya besok kalau ada waktu! Besok, dia akan datang ke dorm EXO, hyung!" kata Baekhyun dengan agak tergagap karena ketakutan dengan sikap Changmin.

"Hah?"

Baekhyun hanya menyengir, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan Changmin ketika ia melihat para member EXO telah siap menuju tempat interview. Changmin yang melihatnya agak kesal. Apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaannya?

"Akan kuusahakan aku akan bertemu dengannya, Hyunnie-ah." gumam Changmin sambil menyeringai, lalu segera meninggalkan tempat karena dia akan jadwal pemotretan siang ini.

XxX

"Hh..akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Sehun yang kecapekan, lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di dorm EXO.

Member EXO-K yang lain ada yang langsung duduk dan merebahkan punggung seperti Sehun, ada juga yang sedang mengambil minum karena kehausan. Jadwal EXO-K hari ini terbilang cukup padat. Tak hanya disibukkan oleh jadwal manggung, tapi juga dengan permintaan interview untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut boyband yang beranggotakan Suho, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, D.O, Kai dan Sehun ini.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini?" gumam Baekhyun dengan nada gelisah, ia mondar-mandir di ruang depan layaknya setrika.

"Kau kenapa, hyung? Kayak setrika kalau tingkahmu seperti itu." Kata D.O yang lebih akrab dipanggil Dio, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aish, aku kelepasan bicara sama Minnie-hyung!" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada frustasi.

"Kelepasan apaan?" tanya Kai yang dari tadi diam saja sambil meneguk segelas air putihnya.

Baekhyun lalu menceritakan tentang Changmin yang ingin mengetahui siapa yang menjadi _namjachingu_nya kepada member EXO-K yang lain. Suho sang leader dan Sehun sang magnae mendengarnya dengan sweatdrop, Dio hanya bengong (maklum, ekspresi dia paling tampak yaitu bengong), Kai hanya diam saja dan sang tersangka yang menjadi dalang semua ini bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol tertawa. Membuat sang _Master of Eyeliner_ yang akrab disapa Baekhyun menatapnya dengan kesal.

"_Mianhae_, Baekki. Hahaha..hahaha!" seru Chanyeol antara dengan nada riang dan nada menyesal.

"Hh, ini semua gara-gara kau." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada agak kesal.

"Kau seharusnya bilang pada Max-_sunbae_, kalau pacarmu itu sibuk." Ucap Suho sambil menopang dagu.

"Mana bisa begitu. Ia tadi menanyaiku dengan nada menekan." Kata Baekhyun yang sekarang pundung di pojokan dengan aura hitam menjadi pengiringnya.

Semua member EXO-K terkecuali Baekhyun hanya sweatdrop melihat Baekhyun yang ceria itu sekarang frustasi di tempat yang gak elit bernama pojokan ruangan.

"Lebih baik, kau pikirkan kedatangan dia besok." Kata Dio sedang menyandarkan punggung ke sofa. "Aku yakin, Max-_sunbae_ tak keberatan dengan sifat dia yang baik." Lanjutnya sambil memejamkan mata.

Baekhyun hanya termenung mendengar perkataan temannya yang memiliki posisi yang sama dengannya itu. Benar juga. Changmin pasti tak keberatan dengan sifat _namjachingu_nya yang merupakan member dari EXO-M itu. Toh, sifatnya baik.

'Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya besok.' Batin Baekhyun sambil tersenyum lebar. 'Semoga Minnie-hyung mau menerimanya.'

Sehun yang melihat senyuman lebar dari _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu merasa merinding.

"Hyung,senyumanmu mengerikan. Aku jadi takut." Kata Sehun dengan nada agak datar dengan muka pucat.

Sedetik kemudian, sekotak tisu yang cukup besar menimpa kepala seorang magnae EXO yang bernama lengkap Oh Sehun dengan keras.

XxX

Pagi yang cerah di dorm EXO. Baekhyun yang merasakan sinar matahari terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat ranjang yang ditempati Chanyeol, sepertinya _main rapper_ yang memiliki tubuh tinggi itu sudah bangun mengingat ranjangnya kosong. Baekhyun meregangkan tubuh rampingnya. Lalu, ia merasakan aura yang aneh.

"Pagi, Baek.."

Secara slow motion, seorang Shim Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia menatap wajah Chanyeol yang menampilkan wajah creepy khasnya.

"GYAA, WAJAH ITU LAGI!" teriak Baekhyun frustasi.

Secara refleks yang menatap Chanyeol melempar bantalnya dengan keras tepat di muka Chanyeol. Membuat yang terkena lemparan mengaduh kesakitan dan anehnya, ia malah ketawa juga.

"Hahaha!" tawa Chanyeol, tak mempedulikan tampang ketakutan roomatenya.

"Aish, jangan kayak gitu lagi!" kata Baekhyun agak kesal, lalu matanya menatap ke arah jam dinding. Matanya terbelalak. "Kenapa gak bilang udah jam segini?" jerit Baekhyun lalu segera ke kamar mandi secepat kilat.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya. Lalu, segera keluar dari kamarnya untuk sarapan.

Di tempat lain..

Changmin tengah bersiap menuju dorm EXO untuk menemui _namjachingu_nya Baekhyun. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana sifat dan fisiknya kekasih _dongsaeng_nya itu. Ia mengambil kunci mobil dan melenggang keluar dari dorm TVXQ. Yunho sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali karena jobnya menumpuk.

"Uhm..memangnya profesi pacarnya itu apa, ya? Tak sembarangan orang masuk ke dorm." Gumam Changmin yang mulai menyalakan mobilnya menuju dorm yang ditempati Baekhyun.

XxX

"Kalian sudah datang!" seru Baekhyun ketika enam _namja_ memasuki dorm EXO, empat orang kebangsaan China dan dua orang kebangsaan Korea.

Enam namja yang tengah memasuki dorm ini adalah EXO-M, boyband baru yang melakukan debut di China. Terdiri dari Kris, Lu Han, Xiumin, Chen, Lay, dan Tao. Hubungan antara EXO-K dan EXO-M sangat dekat karena saat masa trainee mereka selalu bersama-sama. Tak heran setelah mereka debut, pasti timbul rasa kangen karena perbedaan negara. Ditambah, peraturan SM yang tak memperbolehkan artis baru memakai handphone sebelum mereka tenar seperti Super Junior.

"Kabar kalian baik, kan?" tanya seorang _namja _yang paling tinggi diantara mereka, Kris sang leader EXO-M.

"Baik, Kris-gege." Jawab Suho sambil menampilkan senyum khasnya. "Kalian juga baik, kan?"

"Tentu saja baik." Jawab Lu Han, salah satu member EXO-M yang posisinya sebagai _Main Vocalist_ sambil merangkul Sehun. Yah, dua _namja_ itu hubungannya sangat dekat.

Suasana di dorm EXO menjadi ramai dari biasanya. Lalu, ada seorang _namja_ yang tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan berambut hitam tengah duduk di sofa. Baekhyun yang melihatnya tersenyum manis lalu duduk disampingnya dan menepuk pelan pundak _namja_ tersebut.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Tao-_didi_." Sapa Baekhyun dengan ramah. "Kau tak berbicara apa pun padaku." Lanjutnya sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Tao, nama _namja_ yang tubuhnya cukup tinggi dan berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Baekhyun. Dengan perlahan dipeluknya pinggang ramping Baekhyun dari samping. Wajah Baekhyun sedikit merona, lalu ia tertawa kecil.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-_hyung_." Kata Tao dengan nada pelan. "Aku bingung mau berbicara apa." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Kau tak tahu? Hyungmu ini rindu padamu~" kata Baekhyun sembari menepuk pelan kepala Tao, sedangkan wajah Tao bersemu merah.

"Aku ju.."

TOK TOK

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk, Suho yang paling dekat dengan pintu membuka pintunya. Matanya melebar melihat seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ini.

"A-aah..Max-_sunbae._.." kata Suho agak kaget ternyata Changminlah yang datang. Ia tak menyangka Changmin beneran datang.

Changmin hanya menganggguk, lalu langsung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam dorm. Tampak banyak member EXO –K maupun EXO-M terkejut melihat kedatangan _namja_ yang ciri khasnya suara melengking ini. Tentu saja yang paling terkejut adalah _dongsaeng_nya, Shim Baekhyun.

"Hyung.." gumam Baekhyun yang kaget melihat Changmin.

Changmin yang telah melihat Baekhyun hanya terdiam melihat pinggang adiknya telah dipeluk oleh Tao. Matanya agak melebar, sedangkan member lain yang menyadarinya hanya diam saja.

'Bagaimana ini?' batin semua member disitu, takut kalau Changmin akan mengamuk melihat pemandangan yang cukup membuatnya shock.

"Kau.." kata Changmin melihat Tao secara seksama.

Baekhyun melepas pelan pelukan Tao, lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menarik tangan Tao untuk ikut berdiri dengannya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum pada hyungnya itu, sedangkan Changmin terdiam.

"Ehm..hyung.." kata Baekhyun dengan nada ragu, karena ia bingung kalau Changmin akan marah padanya.

"Siapa?"

"E-eh?"

"Lelaki yang tinggi ini...kekasihmu, kan?" tanya Changmin dengan nada serius, melirik ke arah Tao yang bingung karena ia kurang fasih menggunakan bahasa Korea.

Baekhyun yang menyadari Tao yang kebingungan menerjemahkan perkataan Changmin kepada Tao. Tao hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Meski Baekhyun menggunakan bahasa Mandarinnya tak begitu bagus, tapi ia cukup menangkap maksud dari _namja_ yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu. Lalu, Tao berdehem dan menatap Changmin. Changmin hanya terdiam, menunggu _namja_ asal China ini mengeluarkan suaranya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Huangzi Tao_ imnida_." Ucap Tao dengan nada gugup.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian, chapter ini pendek dan alurnya agak kecepetan juga kependekan. =A=a Selain mengerjakan fic ini, saya juga melanjutkan fic EXO saya yang lain, judulnya New Love (SehunxBaekhyun) yang sudah saya publish dan masih berupa prolog dan semoga chingu ada yang berminat untuk review fic baru ini.*plak* Saya juga tak sempat membalas review dari chapter kemarin. DX Tapi, terima kasih sudah membaca fic gaje ini.*bows* So, review please? ^^


End file.
